Finn Hudson
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Part 13 of the blind!Puck verse - It wasn't only Puck's life that changed after the accident. Everyone had their own reactions and their lives were impacted too. This is Finn Hudson's story. Puck/Quinn and Finn/Rachel


Hey, everyone! Okay! Only one more fic after this and the Blind!Puck verse is complete! Kind of sad to see this end, but once this is out of the way, I have another (completed) Puck/Quinn fic to start posting for you guys. And I promise. That one, I'll post on a more regular schedule.

For anyone new to the verse, it begins with Here In The Dark (Our Two Hearts Are One), followed by Deborah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, Will Schuester, and then Finn Hudson. Also, for anyone new:

**When I post the next parts of this verse, they will be independent one-shots, so if you want to follow the verse through email alerts, add me to your _Author _alerts rather than to your Story Alert.**

And as always, please review! Even if it's just to shoot a quick "liked it".

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

Finn Hudson  
>One-shot<p>

Finn blamed himself for a long time after Puck got hurt.

No matter what had happened between Puck and Quinn sophomore year, Puck was his best friend. They'd been bros since pre-school. Blood brothers since eighth grade when they cut their fingers and bled all over his mom's favorite table cloth.

He couldn't count the times he'd apologized to Deborah. Said it was his fault. That if he hadn't hit the house, Puck wouldn't have fallen off.

He said the same thing to the Glee Club once while Puck had himself shut away in his room. Mike said it wasn't Finn. That he'd been the reason Finn fell in the first place.

They fought that day, guilt and fists flying until they were torn apart and Santana screamed at them that it was her fucking party he got hurt at.

_"So shut up. I win."_

It didn't stop the guilt bubbling in his stomach when someone would give Puck a hard time at school or when he couldn't lie to himself. Maybe it made it easier to kid himself because Puck refused to use the walking stick. Finn had tried to give it to him a couple times before.

He stopped after Puck hit him in the head with it with an accuracy that didn't come from sight.

No.

That was definitely reflex memory.

Finn's head throbbed once as he remembered it.

When Puck and Quinn got together and made it official, everyone had expected him to lose it. He didn't. He and Quinn had tried again in junior year, but they'd realized by junior prom that they didn't work. Quinn hated the person she had become that year, vowed with a final kiss to his cheek that she'd be better. Told him that it was okay that he still loved Rachel, because Rachel still loved him, but she reminded him, too, that she was meant for more than Lima.

_"Don't let her stay here for you. Be with her if that's what you two want, but don't let her hold herself back."_

She got better. Found a balance between the Head Cheerio she used to be and the sweeter girl she'd been when she was pregnant. Kept her attitude for when it was needed, but...she seemed gentler after that. Happier.

He'd thought all of that was over when Puck fell. He'd stared at her in the hospital waiting room, clutching her cross and crying without a care about her image.

And he knew.

She loved Puck.

Maybe not in love. Or maybe she was. Finn didn't know. He knew Puck was in love with Quinn, though, that he always had been. He knew his best friend well enough to know he wouldn't have betrayed him for a simple hook-up.

In a weird way, it made sense. The two of them had barely spoken since the adoption papers were signed. Quinn had been so determined to move on from sophomore year that she'd left Puck behind. Ignored his calls, texts, everything. He knew she regretted it that day. Knew she was terrified that Puck wouldn't be okay and that the year she spent ignoring him would never be fixed.

He'd felt the same way. He and Puck were friends when the accident happened, but they still weren't able to turn it back to best friends.

Puck recovered as much as he ever would. He'd never see the way Quinn smiled whenever he sang, teeth showing and eyes gleaming.

He described it to Puck whenever he could. Didn't care that it was this sappy shit. Puck was his bro and he should know.

They won Nationals. Their last year and they won.

Everyone was hugging. Screaming. Jumping. Couples were kissing.

Brittany and Santana were getting borderline pornographic and Puck would have killed to see that.

Then Quinn kissed Puck and Finn figured he wouldn't care that much.

They got back from LA, still flying high from their win. More than ready for graduation in two weeks and ignoring that they'd all be apart soon. He'd be going to New York with Rachel, but everyone else was going around the country. Artie was off to New Mexico for...something complicated. Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine would be returning to LA in a few months. Mike and Tina would be in Massachusetts. Mercedes was going to Pennsylvania.

Puck and Quinn were staying to go to Ohio State. They never said it, but he knew it was to be close to Beth. Just before they all made their choices for school, Rachel had made a comment in passing that Shelby had moved back from New York.

Quinn smiled, kissing Puck quickly as they walked out of the choir room. "You need a ride?"

"Nah," Puck said, sliding on his sunglasses. "Finn's giving me one. Go home and relax. Get ready. I'm taking you to dinner tonight."

"Breadstix?" she asked, arms around Puck's neck.

"Where else?"

She laughed softly and kissed him once more before she smiled at Finn and ran off to catch up with Mercedes.

"Something wrong?" He took Puck's arm and led him to the truck. "I thought you were going to ride with Quinn?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

Finn frowned, unsure of how to take the badly concealed grin on his best friend's face. If Puck noticed the slight increase in their walking speed, he didn't mention it. He got them to the car, turning to Puck the second they were both inside. "So?"

"I need you to help me pick out a ring."

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
